


heart speeds up, time slows down

by theshipshipper



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: "She's magnificent."Sansa breathes in through her nose, maintaining a calm exterior as she stares through the glass window. Magnificent is definitely one way to put what she's seeing, but she's not sure that's the word she'd use.Terrifying, is the word at the tip of her tongue as their latest asset watch them across the glass."She's not as we anticipated," she begins gently, tearing her gaze from the Indominus. "The new lab reports say she's expected to reach fifty feet in height, so Asset Containment recommended to make the paddock even higher, which sets us back a month. Not to mention, none of the handlers want to be assigned with her. Two has already quit and one almost lost an arm."Her boss is silent as he processes all this, taking a deep breath before turning to her. "There's a man on the island. His name is Jon Snow, a former Night's Watch soldier. We brought him in for the IBRIS project to do some research. Have him consult on this, he'll make sure we're not overlooking anything."Title from: Here With Me - Elina





	heart speeds up, time slows down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tubbylita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubbylita/gifts).

> Gifting this fic to Ate Jen, because I told her I wanted to write this fic waaaaaay back in 2017 and we even re-watched the film on rabbit aksjdkf but I only finished writing it now hahaha. 
> 
> Anyway, happy reading! I hope you guys enjoy it. :)
> 
> PS  
Check out the poster [HERE!](https://theshipshipper.tumblr.com/post/187217858646/heart-speeds-up-time-slows-down-a-jurassic-world)

"She's magnificent."

Sansa breathes in through her nose, maintaining a calm exterior as she stares through the glass window. Magnificent is definitely one way to put what she's seeing, but she's not sure that's the word she'd use.

_ Terrifying _ , is the word at the tip of her tongue as their latest asset watched them across the glass. 

Bigger and with more teeth, that's what her boss wanted and that's exactly what the lab delivered. 

Her brain had to do cartwheels trying to figure out how to market the latest asset to their sponsors, claiming that dinosaurs aren't fascinating to the general public anymore. It's not completely a lie; it's been seven years since the Jurassic World opened, and while the park attractions have multiplied over the years, they've not been able to offer something more exciting than just the existence of dinosaurs. 

In that regard, the Indominus Rex is exactly what they need to bring the spotlight back on the island.

There's just something about it that deeply unsettles her. "The Indominus is... intelligent," she says gingerly, feigning a smile as she turned to her boss.

"You have concerns," he notes, fixing his cuff links as he offers her a sideways glance.

She takes a deep breath, her mind wording the proper way to say what she's about to. He loves these animals like it were his own blood; it's a strange sort of fascination with the creatures that Sansa never truly understood and probably never will. 

"She's not as we anticipated," she begins gently. "The plan was to open the attraction in two months but we're getting daily setbacks that puts us in a four month timeline, at the latest." She sighs, turning back to the glass window. "The new lab reports say she's expected to reach fifty feet in height, so Asset Containment recommended to make the paddock even higher, which adds another month. Not to mention, none of the handlers want to be assigned with her. Two has already quit and one almost lost an arm." 

Rhaegar Targaryen is a smart man, but he can be short-sighted where it mattered most. It's not usually an issue; after years of working for him, Sansa has learned exactly how to deal with it, how to sway him to be objective when he gets too obsessed with his own idea of a worthy legacy. Other times, such as the times she'd tried to talk him out of going through with this new attraction, well. Efforts of having even a conversation about it came futile.

"And the sibling?" He asks, studying the asset as it stares at him right back. "I thought there were two of them?"

Sansa swallows. "There was. She ate it." 

He's silent as he processes all this, taking a deep breath before turning to her. "There's a man on the island, a Night's Watch soldier. We brought him in for the IBRIS project to do some research. Have him consult on this, he'll make sure we're not overlooking anything."

She decides not to tell Rhaegar that she knows the man he's referring to, or that she had a hand in why he was brought into the project in the first place. She's not going to admit that she's glad to have an excuse to see him either, but she is.

"Clear it within the day," Rhaegar adds as an afterthought. "I want to be apprised before I leave."

She types it down on her phone, looking down to hide her sudden nerves at the impending meeting with Jon, her mind already wandering to the last time she saw him. 

It would have been about a month ago, the two of them cuddling on his bed as the moonlight peeked into the window of his hut. She can almost feel his hot breath fanning on her skin as he trailed kisses from her neck all the way down to her collarbone. 

She sucks in a deep breath before trying to shake the thought away; that night had been a dream... until it wasn't.

She finishes up her meeting with Rhaegar before heading back to control to make sure that operations are going smoothly as usual. 

Her staff briefs her on crises they're currently dealing with as soon as she arrives. It's mostly small issues that they already deal with on a daily basis; a group going offtrail in the Bamboo Forest. A kid falling off the kayak in the Cretaceous Cruise. 6 missing kids at the Information Desk. Cleanup crew needed at the Egg Spinner. 

"That's everything," Pod says once they've dealt with all of it, leaning back on his chair. He turns to her suddenly, a frown on his face."I thought you had a lunch thing?"

She glances at her watch in sudden realization. "Oh, crap. Thanks for reminding me."

She was supposed to meet her nephews at the Innovation Center downstairs ten minutes ago, having had them fetched by her assistant, Shae. She takes her phone to check for messages before she starts to walk towards the elevator. "I gotta go. If anything comes up, call me. I'll just be around Main Street." 

The Innovation Center is something Sansa tries to avoid unless she has to deal with a work issue; usually, she's out the door as soon as the elevator door opens, running from the barrage of kids messing about. She braves it now, looking around for the two boys she's personally in charge of throughout the week.

The call from her brother, Robb, came on a short notice, asking if she could look after the boys while he and his wife went on a romantic getaway for their anniversary. Apparently, he didn't want to leave his boys in Winterfell while they were cruising down South, so he decided shipping them off to the world's best amusement park that her sister just so happened to be in charge of would suffice to assuage his guilt.

It didn't matter that Sansa's schedule was jammed up to the next year, she obliged knowing that Robb and Marg probably never had time off in their lives since getting pregnant with Garrett straight out of high school. Not that she would've said no either way; she hasn't seen the boys in person since moving to Isla Nublar and she won't pass up on the opportunity to see them now.

She smiles as soon as she spots her youngest nephew at the Fossil Dig, his flaming auburn hair serving almost as a beacon for her. 

He looks up when she calls his name, his face lighting up excitedly before rising from the sand box to run up to her. "Aunt Sansa," he greets cheerfully, locking her in a tight hug with zero hesitation. "I've missed you so much!"

She laughs, stumbling a little upon impact. "Oh my gods, Loren, you're so tall," she tells him in astonishment, pushing his hair away from his face to get a good look at him. "And you look exactly like your dad when he was your age." 

She's seen him in pictures that Marg routinely sends, but she wasn't prepared for how tall he's gotten since the last she'd seen him. Somehow, in her mind, she still thought of him as the four-year-old he was when she left Winterfell.

"I'm more good looking," he replies smartly, which makes her laugh again.

"You know what, you really are," she agrees, ruffling his hair. "Where's your brother?"

Garrett is even taller, she finds. At fourteen, he's practically a man grown. Acts like it, too, looking every bit like his mother from his blonde hair down to that playful smirk on his lips.

"Hey, Aunt Sansa. Long time no see," he greets, much more reserved with physical affection than the 11-year-old, but he does lock her in a tight hug all the same. 

She takes them to Winston's Steakhouse for lunch knowing they'd be hungry after half a day's journey all the way to Isla Nublar. As they wait for their food, the boys immediately launch into their journey over, proceeding to tell her all about the attractions they've seen so far before they headed to meet her. She listens to them fondly, nodding along excitedly as though she's never seen the attractions herself.

Honestly, she can't believe how much they've grown. She was only fourteen when her brother announced that he was going to be a father. He was eighteen, just fresh outta high school, and Margaery Tyrell was the same. It's insane how fifteen years can just pass in a blink of an eye -- but maybe that's why Sansa escaped into the island in the first place, where she doesn't have to deal with the real world and where time almost feels like an illusion.

"Man, everything here is so cool," Loren gushes with a huge smile on his face. "I can't wait to see the rest of the dinos. The Raptors, especially. Uncle Jon promised to let us watch them train."

Sansa's smile freezes at that; the Raptor Valley is still closed to the public while the IBRIS project is ongoing, but she supposes having an in with the Raptor trainer himself does have its benefits.

She's not sure why she didn't think the kids would want to see Jon, because of course they would. He's practically family and he's seen the boys more times than she has in the last seven years. He takes vacations specifically to visit them in Winterfell bearing Jurassic World swag. She usually passed along some of her own gifts, too busy to actually step even one foot out of the island to see them in person.

It sounds bad, she knows. Robb says she's whatever's worse than a workaholic. She hasn't taken a single vacation since moving to Isla Nublar and she likes it that way. Work is the one aspect of her life where she has control. Love? Family? Those were complicated and she always messed something up. She finds that the best way she can live her life is to not live it at all.

\---

Jon rubs his temple tiredly, trying not to lose his patience as Harry Hardying babbles on with his usual spiel. 

"They're weapons," he insists loudly, forcing Jon to listen to him as he pads along the rails above the raptor enclosement. "Practically indestructible. Imagine how useful they'll be in a battlefield. Snow, if a war breaks out, they'll reduce human casualty and it'll all be thanks to the research you've done here. Think about it."

Jon scoffs, shaking his head in disbelief. Aside from the fact that the idea is completely insane, his research had nothing to do with using his Raptors as military weapons, otherwise he would've said no as soon as they offered him the job.

"They're animals. Living, breathing creatures who have minds of their own. They don't care about wars," he says for what feels like over a hundred times now. He's been saying it so much it feels like it's the only words he knows as of late. "You can't control them, no matter how much you want to make yourself believe it."

You'd think the guy would trust the opinion of someone who's actually spent years with the Raptors, who practically raised them, but Hardyng only shakes his head in disagreement.

"You can. I've seen it. They listen to you, they follow you. You've proven that these animals can be controlled and now it's time we make use of this knowledge." 

Jon stops walking to face Harry head-on. These people just never listen. "What I do with them? That's not control. It's a bit of trust mixed in with luck," he says through gritted teeth, trying not to just punch the guy to finally shut him up. Jon would have plenty of reason to, but he has more restraint than that. "They listen, yeah, but they can just as easily change their minds and decide they want to eat me instead."

Hardying remains unperturbed. "Then we'll make better ones, program them to be loyal. You can train the good ones and we'll eliminate the rest. I'm telling you, Snow, this is happening. If you don't sign on, we'll find someone who will." 

Jon rolls his eyes before he starts to walk away. Empty threats. "Go right ahead."

Just as he reaches the bottom of the paddock, his phone vibrates with a message. There's about five people on earth who knows his number, so he's already not expecting a text, so seeing Sansa's name on the caller ID only adds to the shock.

He freezes on the spot, reading the three words over and over again as though he can't quite believe it.

_ Where are you? _

It's nothing special, he's aware, but he's not sure how to reply. Or if he even should reply at all. She doesn't get to walk off on him after he told her he loved her and then just text him like nothing happened.

He runs a nervous hand through his hair, his mind a mess. It takes him a moment, his fingers shaking as he typed, but he answers her question.

_ The kids wanted to say hello. We're on our way to you, _ she replies after him.  _ There's also something I need to tell you. _

Hope booms in his chest, stupid as he is. Maybe... just maybe... she wants to finally talk to him and clear the air between them. He's tried to reach out to her multiple times but none has worked so far, maybe he just needed to give her time to think 

Sansa and the boys arrive at the Raptor Paddock in under ten minutes, but the Valley is pretty far from Main Street, so she must've already been on the way before deciding to let him know instead of catching him off-guard.

Loren is the first to approach, the boy jumping off the car as soon as they pull up, screaming Jon's name as he runs all the way to him.

Jon laughs, kneeling to meet him in a hug. "Seven hells, I've missed you boys," he tells them fondly, ruffling Loren's mop of red hair before dragging Garrett into a hug. "How was your trip on the way to the island?"

Loren fires off with the tale and he uses the moment to look over at Sansa, walking towards them at a much slower pace in her trademark pale dress and high heels. She offers him a strained smile once she notices him looking and he returns it with a stiff nod. 

She looks well, composed. If leaving him had any effect on her at all, she doesn't show it. He has half a mind to walk away and pretend he didn't see her there, but that would be petty and very telling. She'd know she hurt him and he wouldn't want that. They had an agreement -- no attachments, just sex.

He shows the kids around the area, introduces them to the other handlers, and then took them up the rails so they could watch the Raptors getting fed. Once they're distracted, Jon nods for his buddy, Edd, to watch over them so he could finally have that talk with Sansa.

She went back to her car a while ago to work on something or whatever, and that's exactly where he finds her. He leans on her opened window, trying to act casual. Composed. Completely as unaffected as she's pretending to be 

"You wanted to talk?" He asks, trying not to let himself sound hopeful.

An emotion passes over her features before her mask of steel covers it up. "Right. Um - " 0She takes a deep breath, like she's preparing for battle or something. "Your expertise are needed with the new asset. Boss's orders."

His expression doesn't break, but he wants to laugh. At himself? At the situation? Whichever.

Figures she wasn't actually here yo talk about them. The confirmation only stings a little bit. 

He crosses his arms, shaking the previous thought away. He's heard of the new animal they've cooked up in the lab, heard it's pretty frightening even for some of the staff. 

"What's wrong with it?" There's no use to mince words, she's aware of how he feels about this entire operation.

Her lips curve up in an almost smile, gesturing to the shotgun seat. "You'll see it for yourself if you come with me."

They leave the kids to hang out with Edd for a while as Sansa's assistant made her way to the Valley to fetch them. Meanwhile, they drive to one of the new holding pens, their journey quiet all throughout. 

Jon thought he'd have a lot to say to Sansa once he saw her again, lots of questions to ask, even, but none of them comes to him now. All he can do is force himself not keep staring at her, and even that is difficult to accomplish.

His focus only shifts once they're in the observation area of paddock 11 and Sansa starts to fill him in with what she calls the Indominus Rex.

"Indominus?" He shakes his head. "Seven hells. Who names these things?"

She ignores the remark and goes on with her explanation. He knows her well enough to know that she's only spouting out what's presumably going to be on the brochure. Like she's talking to a sponsor or something.

He looks around, examining the area. "Has it been here the entire time? Alone?" Even with just a quick glance, he can already tell what has them concerned.

Animals raised in captivity aren't always the most stable creatures, especially if they were raised alone. The other dinosaurs on the island were hatched in batches, regardless of which kind. They learned to cohabitate, to play nice with others. Probably not this one.

Jon crosses his arms, trying to find the animal from the window. "What's it even made of?" 

"The base genome is T-rex," Sansa immediately replies, tapping at one of the smart screens to make herself busy.

He waits for her to go on but she doesn't. "T-rex and..?" He prompts.

"Classified," she admits. 

He rolls his eyes. "Right. Where the hell is it then?" He looks through the glass in search of the dinosaur but the prolonged silence makes him turn to her, catching a frown slip onto her face. "What's the matter?"

"I - " she shakes her head, looking up at him worriedly as an alarm beeps. "I don't know where it is."

He walks over to check the screen himself, frowning now, too. "What do you mean you don't know?"

He reads the sign on the smart screen.  _ NO THERMAL READINGS DETECTED, _ is written in bold letters.

"That can't be right," The handler speaks up from his desk, turning to his own computer. "She was just right here."

Jon moves away from her to survey the area through the glass, trying to see if there's anything significant he could find. He sucks in a deep breath as soon as he spots the claw marks on the wall, going up to the top. 

"Shit." He turns to Sansa and points at it. Did that thing actually climb out of this wall? "Has that always been there?"

She walks over to him, her eyes widening when she sees it. "No. This can't be happening." She steps away, coming to the same conclusion he did. She takes a deep breath, her mind working a mile a minute as she thought of solutions. "I - I have to go to the Control Room. She's got an implant, I can track her from there."

"You do that," he says in agreement. "I'll stay here."

\---

This cannot be happening right now, Sansa thinks as she speeds through the road back to Control.

"Gods damn it, Pod. Pick up," she curses, glancing back at her phone.

She's been worried about this asset right from the start; it's only given her more and more problems to deal with since it's conception. Her gut told her there was something... odd... about it, but Rhaegar would hear none of it. 

She'll admit that she couldn't exactly argue the termination of this asset with just her gut feeling. She needed the facts on her side, but she couldn't get her hands on those, either. The Lab gives them finished products, leaving the rest classified even to her. Some sort of research protocol or whatever bullshit Doctor Qyburn would usually spout. 

"Hello?"

"Finally," she breathes out in relief when her call finally gets picked up. "Pod, get me a location on the Indominus. This is urgent, I was just in Paddock 11 and it's not there."

"Okay. I'm on it." 

She's almost to the Control but it's better if they get a handle on it before this whole thing spirals out of control. She grabs her phone and steps out of her car as Pod works on her request, rushing among the crowd in Main Street.

"Um, Sansa? I think we have a problem," he tells her gravely.

Her heart sinks. She's almost there. "What is it? Where's the Indominus?"

"The tracker says she's in the pen, but -- Sansa, there's people in there!" 

She freezes on the spot as his words dawned on her. Jon. No, no, no, no. That thing has already tried to kill one of the handlers, it already ate its sibling. Jon wouldn't stand a chance.

"Get them out of there now," she screams at her phone, making herself run faster towards the Innovation Center as though she can even do anything from there.

\---

Jon reaches a hand out to the wall, tracing one of the claw marks with his hand. 

"It doesn't make sense how a forty-foot tall dinasaur can just climb over this thing unnoticed," he says out loud, though it's more for himself than his present company.

The wall is about fifty feet high if he remembers what Sansa said correctly. Unless this Indominus grew thirty or so feet in the blink of an eye, it doesn't seem like she could've gone out this way.

Which means...

"How d'you think she did it?" The handler asks, looking around behind him nervously.

_ I'm not sure she did _ , Jon thinks privately, a chill running down his spine.

He swallows, turning behind him to look between the trees. There's nothing there but he can't shake the feeling that he's being watched. If what he thinks is right and the claw marks are meant as a distraction, then he probably is being watched. Which means this thing is smart enough to have tricked them and deviced a plan of escape.

"Attention, Paddock 11," the handler's walkie booms to life, but they don't make out the rest of the words. 

"Run. Run fast," Jon shouts, spotting the trees start to move in the distance.

He pushes the handler forward, stumbling as he forces the man to move. They go over to where they came from but the biometrics system had been smashed, no way to go back in through there.

"Shit. Shit, shit," he curses repeatedly, thinking of their options - which are, well, none.

"There's another way," the handler tells him, as if in answer. 

He follows the man all the way to the other side of the paddock. It's a concrete gate, probably used to transfer the Indominus in and out of the paddock. 

There's a password lock over to the left and the handler starts to type in his password to get the 

gate to open. Jon just waits anxiously, looking behind him every few seconds to make sure the Indominus is still nowhere near them. 

He doesn't understand how he still hasn't seen it -- he definitely saw the trees moving.

"Wait, no." He stops the handler, looking over the wall in realization.

They're doing exactly what it wants. 

He realizes it too late, though, because the guy has already pressed enter on the keys, and the concrete wall starts to part just as the Indominus finally makes itself seen.

\---

She's living in a nightmare, that much is clear as she watches the camera feed helplessly from the Control Room. 

The Indominus has just broken through a fifty foot tall concrete wall and swallowed a man whole. There's no doubt she can do worse than that and the fact that she's now roaming free assures that she can do so.

But all Sansa can think of at the moment is Jon, hiding underneath one of the trucks outside the Paddock. 

"Please, no," she mutters under her breath when the creature drops his head on the ground -- far too close to Jon as it searches for any sign of life. "Not him, please."

The entire room is silent, holding their breaths as they watch what's happening. She knows she has to get a handle on the situation fast - it's her job. But she can't make herself move while her heart try to claw its way out of her throat in fear.

It's her fault that Jon's there in the first place, both in Paddock 11 and in Isla Nublar itself. 

When Rhaegar first told her about the IBRIS project and that InGen Security Division is leading the research, Sansa had her worries. 

Harry Hardyng is the head of security division and she's fully aware that he answers to bigger forces with far more frightening agendas than simply training raptors as a theme park attraction. It would have been insane to let the project go unwatched on her side, so she'd used what little authority she had over it at the time and gave Harry a name to consider on his team. Jon Snow, a former Night's Watch soldier. 

The recommendation had its merits, Jon used to lead a K9 unit up North and was in charge of training the Direwolves for military operations. He could man the research and produce results, but she didn't want him there just for his skills. She needed him for her assurance that whoever's leading that research understands the gravity of what training Raptors to follow commands can have. She needed someone who can't be bought and someone who'd try to put a stop to it the moment it dangled beyond what was required.

And she put his life in danger in the process. 

Turning back her attention on the screen, she notices that something else catches the Indominus' attention. It stands straighter, listening for a moment, and then it's gone, running off to find its next target.

She lets out a breath of relief, unaware that she's been holding it that entire time.

Jon's safe for now, she thinks before a new wave of fear hits her. The rest of them wouldn't be if she doesn't put a stop to this now.

"Inform all staff that we have a Code 19 on our hands," she instructs Mya, one of the techs, starting to regain control over her harried breathing. Then she turns to Pod. "Contact Asset Containment, Let's handle this thing with all means necessary."

\---

Jon is vibrating with anger as he walks into the Innovation Center. 

People are giving him looks, the crowd parting as he pushes through them. He thinks maybe it has something to do with the fact that he still reeks of gasoline after dousing himself with the thing to throw a fucking dinosaur off his scent.

No, that's no dinosaur, he thinks angrily as he pressed the top floor button on the elevator. That thing is smart and calculated. It thinks.

A guard stops him right on the elevator doors of Control but he pushes his way through the room anyway. There's no way he's leaving until he gets answers.

"Sansa, what the hell?" He shouts from all the way to the back.

His voice makes her turn to his direction, her face no longer a mask of emptiness once it settles on him. There's a familiar look in her eyes mixed with relief and the sight of it tempers down his anger significantly.

He just interrupted something; he looks around, his eyes landing on the screen where the ACU is currently on mission to - 

Are those...?

"Non-lethals? That thing just ate a man." The ACU is carrying nets and tranqs meant for capturing the animal, not killing it. He turns to Rhaegar Targaryrn himself now as he walked to the front. "You've got to be insane. Those men are gonna die out there without proper weapons." He turns to Sansa. "Call it off. Now."

"We've invested millions on that Asset. We're not killing it," Rhaegar is the one to speak up, though the disagreement is clear in Sansa's eyes. "Non-lethals first."

He looks between them and it's clear it's an argument they've already had before he even arrived. Sansa shakes her head, letting him know that this is off her hands.

He turns to Rhaegar again and looked him right in the eye. "When those men die, it's on you."

\---

"It took out its implant," the ACU team leader informs them through the comms, raising the torn dinosaur skin towards his body cam to show them. "But it can't be too far away, the blood hasn't dried."

From the corner of Sansa's eyes, she notices Jon turn to her pointedly. He hates this plan and she can't say she disagrees. She originally instructed ACU to handle the Asset with lethal force if necessary, but Rhaegar came in at the last moment and vetoed her command. They went back and forth over it for a while but he couldn't be swayed and he holds more authority than she does, so there they are.

All they can do now is hope that by some miracle this plan actually works. But it goes downhill almost as soon as the thought occurs.

She sucks in a deep breath as chaos descends on the ground almost immediately; the Indominus catches the ACU team off-guard when it appears seemingly out of thin air and starts picking them off one by one.

"It can camouflage!" An ACU agent screams, just moments before the creature gets to him.

A chill runs down her spine, staring at the screen in horror as their ACU agents' health tracker flat lines one after the other.

"Do you see what you've done? That thing will kill any breathing thing it comes across," Jon snaps at Rhaegar, slapping his hand against a table. "Get an ACU unit airborne and smoke the damned thing before it kills more people. Put a stop to this now."

She looks between them, unsure what to do. Rhaegar seems frozen in shock, uncomprehending, so she uses that to her advantage and tells Pod to do exactly what Jon had advised. 

"I'm gonna go to the labs," Rhaegar finally says, though there's still a cloud of shock over his eyes. "I'm gonna have a talk with Qyburn." 

Not that it'll do them any good at this point but she nods anyway and merely watches as he leaves. 

She takes a deep breath once he's gone, turning her attention to the numbers on the screen. 22,457 guests. It's on her to make sure they all stay alive and safe. 

She tries to clear her mind as she considers everything else. "That forest is five miles from the nearest attraction, shut it down and bring everybody back on Main Street. Have the hotel offer free meals and other incentives to keep as many people indoors."

She tries to think of what else she's missing, something tugging at the back of her mind. Then it hits her -- 

She moves to grab her phone, remembering that the boys are still out and about on the island. 

She dials her assistant's number immediately and is relieved when Shae picks up immediately. "Shae, where are you? You need to bring the boys back to Main Street right now, I'll explain - "

"I'm not with them," Shae tells her guiltily. "They - I turned my back one second and they snuck away. Sansa, I'm - I've been looking for them all over. Garrett's not answering his phone."

She turns to Jon wildly and he immediately walks over to her in concern. "What is it? Are they okay?"

She shakes her head. "They snuck away from my assistant." Then to Shae, she says, "Do you have any idea at all where they could be?" 

"No. I don't - wait, okay, um -- Loren has been talking about going to see the Apatosaurus but Garrett didn't want to, they were arguing about it before they disappeared. Is that something?"

"Yes. Thank you." She turns to Podrick, knowing there's one possible place they could be. "Get me a feed on the Gyrospheres." 

Podrick works immediately, his hands flying on the keyboard. He pulls up all the cameras in the area, including a map that tracks all the gyrospheres on the field. 

"There. That one," Sansa points at the lone Gyrosphere still making its way through the field. "Why is it not making its way to the exit."

They gyrospheres have joysticks built in them for the riders but it's programmed so they can hijack the controls if necessary. 

"I - " Podrick's brow creases as he types, obviously frustrated by something. "I don't think I can get it back to the exit. Whoever's in there somehow managed to override the commands so I can't get in. They have full control."

"Starks," Jon mutters wryly, shaking his head. "They're Robb's kids, alright."

She can't argue with that; her father did love to say that Starks have Wilding blood in them, isn't too surprising that these kids would be as wild as their ancestors.

"How do they even know to do that?" She asks incredulously, rubbing her forehead as she feels a headache start to come.

"Bran?" Jon replies, which is a good guess as any. Her brother probably did teach the kids a trick or two, being a tech whiz and all. 

Deciding not to dwell on that at the moment, she looks through the map, her eyes locking on the only Gyrosphere still on the field, now making its way to the Triceratops Territory which is supposed to be off-limits. 

"That's gotta be them," she says, chewing on her bottom lip anxiously.

Gods, of all the days an extinct predator from over hundreds of years ago could've pulled this shit, it had to be on the day where her nephews were visiting. 

"San, they're close to where the Indominus was last sighted," Jon tells her, but she's too busy trying to think of some form of solution to have heard it. 

The ACU would be useless, they have too much on their hands with the Indominus' escape. They'll be spread thin trying to either usher the guests to safety or to try and catch the rogue dinosaur. She can't ask any of her staff to look for kids they don't even know, so that leaves her.

She looks up at Jon, but he's already making his way out of the room.

"Where are you going?" She asked loudly, the worry evident in her voice.

"I'm gonna find them. You stay here." 

"What? No," she snaps, but he's already going into the elevator, so she rushes to follow, listing off instructions as she went. "Pod, you're in charge. Tell ma as soon as ACU's ready to fire or if anything else life-threatening happens." 

She slips in through the elevator just before it closes and Jon merely stares at her in disbelief.

"I'm not letting you go out there alone," she insists defiantly before he can even speak. She'd helplessly watched him almost die once already, she won't do that again. "We're going to find them together."

His hands fly in the air incredulously. "And what are you going to do out there, huh? Boss the Indominus around until it listens? Annoy it to submission?"

She rolls her eyes. What a great time for them to start arguing. "Jon, this isn't a debate. I'm going whether you want me to or not, so either bring me with you or I'll go alone," she tells him irritably, moving out of the elevator before him once it opens. He can be sarcastic all he wants, she's not going to change her mind. "Those kids are my responsibility, I'm not just gonna wait around until you find them."

"You're in a skirt," he argues, tugging her arm so she'd stop walking and face him. "And heels."

She scoffs, tapping her foot irritably when he doesn't make a move. "I walk in these heels every damned day, Jon. I'll be fine."

He glares at her. "You are so infuriating,"

His indignance doesn't have any effect on her. "Are you done being a baby because the kids are still out there and they need us."

He scoffs before letting out a resigned sigh. "Fine. Let me just go get my gun."

\---

"I'm glad you're okay."

Sansa is the first to speak as they drive through the Gyrosphere field. He turns to look at her but she's looking out, pointedly trying to avoid looking at him. 

He frowns. His incident with the Indominus must've really shaken her if she's worrying about him so openly. She used to try so hard not to show him that she even cared.

"Don't be glad yet," he tells her. "That thing could still kill me."

She shakes her head. "Don't say things like that."

"Why not?"

"You know why not." She turns to him, finally, and her mask is so completely gone that he can clearly read everything written on her face.

And he does know. He knew before she ever did. 

_ "Why can't you just admit it?" He asked quietly, rising from his bed in frustration. _

_ It had been easy between them just moments before; fun. Then he had to open his damn mouth and ask if she'd go out with him on a date. _

_ It's not like the most bizarre thing on earth; they've already been fooling around for months, how harmful could a date be? _

_ "Admit what?" She asked incredulously, grabbing her polo on the floor before pulling it over her. _

_ It didn't have to he anything fancy - not that there was even anything remotely fancy in Isla Nublar aside from Sansa herself. He figured she wouldn't mind getting a drink at Sunrio, which was the best date spot the island had to offer. They could even go as friends, it didn't have to be a big deal. _

_ "That you're in love with me!" _

_ But then, without even answering, she just got up from the bed and started grabbing her things like she couldn't get away from him fast enough. _

_ They both freeze as soon as he said the words and he knew right then that he's said too much. She liked to pretend that she didn't feel anything towards him, probably found it easier to be with him when she ignored it. He didn't hold it against her, he knew exactly why she's doing it. She's never actually been in a relationship that didn't end up being a nightmare, so maybe the whole casual thing was a way to avoid that. _

_ He sobered up, breathing heavily as he walked towards her. "It that so bad? Loving me?" He asked quietly, tilting her head up to meet his gaze. "Because if you're just scared then you don't have to be. I'm in love with you, too." _

_ He captured her mouth on a kiss, letting himself be lost in her, but then she's suddenly pulling away, moving too quickly for him to stop her from exiting his life. _

He didn't count on falling for her. It happened somewhere between pulling her in for a kiss at night and waking up wrapped in her arms in the morning. He figured eight months of whatever they were doing was enough time for her to be sure that he will never hurt her like all those assholes before him did, but she ended up hurting him instead. 

He takes a deep breath, about to ask how she finally figured it out when she gasps in shock.

He steps on the break right in front of a fallen Apatosaurus, but it's not the only one. All across the field, the dinosaurs lay scattered -- dead.

He jumps out of the car, his rifle in hand, and heads over to the creature near them. She's breathing heavily, her eyes staring into the distance. Jon sets his rifle aside to comfort her, trying to give her peace in her last moments.

Sansa walks over, kneeling beside him to offer her own comfort. "Can we help her?"

He shakes his head and looked up around them. "It's killing them for sport."

The Apatosaurus huffs one more time, as if in agreement, and then she's gone. 

Jon takes his rifle again, a new wave of determination flowing in his veins. "We gotta find the boys."

They find their Gyrosphere abandoned in the forest of Triceratops Territory, the creatures already dead when they get there. He takes a deep breath before walking over to the sphere, assessing it to get a clearer understanding of what could've happened.

"Please don't tell me they're dead," Sansa whispers in panic, looking around them with a heartbreaking look on her face.

Jon's pretty familiar with death and destruction, his years with the army made sure of that, but Sansa is not.

He rises to go over to her, holding onto her arm to calm her down. "Hey, hey, they're fine. Look," he points a finger to the muddy ground. It's faint, but there are definitely two sets of footprints there. "They're smart kids. They'll know what to do until we find them."

She doesn't seem to believe him but she nods. It's not like they'd just stop looking regardless. "Okay. What do we do now?"

They follow the trail all the way to the waterfall, but the kids are still nowhere to be seen. The only sign that anyone's been there is the large paw print on the edge of it.

"They must've jumped," he tells her, looking down the river to survey the area. That has to be it. He won't accept a different explanation. "They'd head to the trees, probably. Come on." 

They walk all the way across the other side of the river towards the trees. He halts when they're deeper into the woods, putting his hand up to stop her from walking. "Do you hear that?"

He raises his rifle, alert. They keep moving forward until the sound gets closer. They're at the abandoned visitor area now and the noise is unmistakably human. They enter the shed quietly and Sansa gasps when she spots the two boys hunched over the hood of an old jeep with a Jurassic Park logo etched on the side.

"What are you boys doing?" She asks incredulously, stepping in front of him to run to them.

They shriek in surprise before relief floods their faces, running towards her in just as much desperation.

"Aunt Sansa," Loren cries, hugging her tightly before running over to him. "Uncle Jon. Thank the gods."

"We were trying to get it to work. I thought we could," Garrett explains after they asked again what they were doing. "Uncle Gendry taught us how and Aunt Arya always let me drive her car so if we got it to work, I figured we'll get outta here."

Jon couldn't help but laugh. He grew up alongside Robb and his siblings, he knows what kind of crazy antics they get up to, but Jon's pretty sure these kids will give them a run for their money. 

A loud thunderous roar makes them all freeze and Jon ushers them behind the jeep, putting a hand to his finger to keep them quiet.

He takes a deep breath, tilting his head to check outside. He sees the Indominus lurking about, sniffing the air. She starts walking to the shed, probably catching their scent, but the sudden noise overhead distracts her.

He's lucky once again.

He shares s look with Sansa. "That must be the ACU, they've gone airborne."

She sighs in relief. "It's about time." She puts a reassuring arm around Loren, who's still shaking in fear at the close call with the Indominus. "Let's get them out of here."

\---

Incredibly enough, the boys actually did manage to fix up the old jeep. They'll have to thank Arya's boyfriend for that.

Jon jumps into the driver's seat and she ushers the boys on the back before taking the seat next to Jon. They have the boys back, so that's one problem solved. She takes her phone out and dials Pod's number to get an update on her other, bigger problems.

"He's not picking up," she tells Jon as she tried his cell for the umpteenth time. "I gotta get back to - "

"What are those?" Loren gasps behind them, making her turn anxiously.

She follows her nephew's gaze upward and squints at the sky. "Pteranadons," she mutters out in exhaustion. "And Dimorphodons. We need to get indoors."

Just when she starts thinking things can't get worse, it immediately does. It's madness once the flying reptiles reaches Main Street. Everyone starts running around aimlessly, screaming for their lives as the Pterosaurs pick people off the ground and start tossing them in the air.

There's no way to get to one of the buildings safely with the crowd going - understandably - crazy, so they run for the nearest abandoned security trucks they could find in the middle of the street.

Just then her phone rings. 

"Not a good time, Pod," she says into her phone as she runs behind the boys. "I'm on Main Street, I already know the -- "

"That's not it," he says in a rush, cutting her off. "The board shut us down, InGen's taken control."

"What? Why? Where's Rhaegar? Why didn't he put a stop to this?"

Rhaegar would know not to let InGen handle this; he trusts them, sure. But not with this. Sansa knows this for a fact; she and her boss may not see eye to eye in a lot of things, but the man would never let a green boy like Harry get his hands on his island.

Her question is met with silence and her heart sank as she shut the truck door behind her. "Pod? What are you not telling me?"

He takes a shallow breath, the grief so audible even amidst the chaos around her. "Rhaegar's dead. We couldn't find the pilot so he flew the helicopter with the ACU himself and - " Pod swallows. "They crashed right into the Aviary, which -- well, it's how the pterosaurs got out."

Sansa lets herself absorb this information for a moment. This day just keeps getting worse and she knows she has a responsibility to try and put things back into order. 

She takes a deep breath. "Okay. I'll head back to Control, we'll deal with - "

"No, it's too late now. The InGen guys already got the go-ahead for this new Op."

"What Op?"

Pod blows a breath. "Well, the, um - Harry something, he's crazy, Sansa. He said he wanted to use the Raptors to track down the Indominus."

Of course he would, the son of a bitch. She to Jon worriedly, knowing he won't like this. Letting out four other carnivores loose on this island would be insane.

\---

The Raptor Valley is crawling with InGen guys when they get there, all geared up and ready to get their heads bitten off by his Raptors, apparently.

Harry Hardyng is grinning when he steps out of the van. "About time, Snow. I told you - "

Jon doesn't let him get another word out before letting his fist forcefully meet the guy's jaw. "Leave my raptors out of this," he snarls out.

Hardyng rubs his jaw as he tries to compose himself. "And what? Let the Indominus Rex roam free? Look around you, Snow. We've exhausted all our options here and many men have died. The sky is already dark, not to mention the beast can camouflage, how else are we supposed find that thing if not with these raptors?" He takes a dramatic pause. "You trained them to track scents, now we'll see if it worked. Are you leading this team, or am I?"

Jon would very much like to just punch him in his smug face again but Sansa puts a hand to his chest to try and get him to chill. "Jon."

He hates that Harry has a point; he hates that the situation has escalated so much that this is their final option.

He lets out a deep breath, stepping back. "My raptors, my Op."

Once that's settled, he immediately heads to his Raptors to check how they're doing. One of the handlers has already nuzzled them and put the cam gear around their heads. He goes to pet Shaggydog first, the wildest among the pack and tries to comfort him. He goes down the line until reaching Ghost and he stays with him the longest, whispering incoherently to soothe him.

"Is that Ghost?"

Jon turns to see the boys outside the gate, staring at the Raptors in complete astonishment.

He couldn't help but smile. "You boys want to say hi?"

They nod eagerly and Jon opens the gate to let them in. He puts his hand back on Ghost and guides Loren's hand to the side. He starts giggling, babbling nonsense at Ghost as Jon was was doing.

"Garrett, come on over to my other side," he says quietly, removing his hand to put the boy's small one there.

Sansa comes up behind him, a serious look on her face as she pulls him away. He nods at one of the handlers, telling them to watch over the kids for a bit before leading her to the tent the InGen guys have set up. 

He takes a deep breath, at a loss for words as he usually is. He can see that she's frightened for him and he doesn't know how to comfort her. All he knows is that he wants to pull her into his arms and never let go.

With so much to worry about, with their lives on the line, staying away from each other at a time like this seems so pointless. His frustrations with her has melted away now. He supposes it could be the same for her; maybe all the reasons why she was afraid to love him has melted away as well. 

He gives her a meaningful look before grabbing one of the guns laid out on the table and hands it to her. "Any man-eating dinosaur come at you, aim for the head." He pauses for a moment. "Anything happens, head straight to the docks. That way, you and the boys are with the other survivors when a rescue party comes." He lets out a sigh before looking away. "I'll find you after, if I can."

"Don't say it like that," she demands, grabbing his face to make him look at her. "You have to promise me you'll stay safe or I'm not letting you go out there."

"I will, okay?" He tucks a strand hair behind her ear, giving her a soft smile as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm just saying that if anything - "

She doesn't let him finish. She grabs his collar and drags him into a kiss, telling him without words to come back to her.

He pulls away first, resting his forehead against hers with a soft smile on his lips. "We still have to talk about what happened between us."

She nods, not even a hint of argument in her. "We'll talk, just -- " Her hand come up around his neck, pulling him much closer to her as she shut her eyes. "Just promise you'll come back to me."

He presses a kiss on the corner of her lips. "Already done."

He directs Sansa and the boys to one of the InGen trucks just outside the paddock. He doesn't want to leave them alone undefended but he can't just let his Raptors go loose on the island, either.

They might listen to Edd, or maybe even Tormund, or any of the other guys, but they won't listen for long. Jon's got the best chance of leading them back into the Raptor Paddock, worse comes to worse. It's not the best odds, honestly, but he has to try. After all, it's partly his fault that this dinosaur hybrid got out of its holding cell in the first place.

He kicks his bike into action before nodding at Satin as a go ahead, The guy takes a nervous breath before opening the pen with a click of a button. As soon as the gates open, the Raptors zooms out of the pen and into the wild as they followed the trail of the scent given to them. 

Jon follows them on his bike, feeling carefree for a moment as he sped through the trees with his raptors. They've done this command training over a hundred times, but never on a scale as big as this. Still, he's confident his raptors can track the Indominus. It's all the rest of it he's worried about.

If they do manage to take the Indominus Rex down, how on earth will they be able to bring the Raptors back into the holding pens when they've already got a taste of freedom. It's not like there's a lot of ACU guys left and these InGen guys definitely have their own agenda. With the Raptors loose, people would still be in danger.

The raptors start to slow down after a while and the rest of them gets off their vehicles to follow on foot. Turns out, Jon isn't wrong to worry. It takes about half a minute after his Raptors find the Indominus for their allegiance to shift.

The Indominus lets out a familiar yet indistinguishable sound, the same kind of noise his Raptors makes, and they all speak as though they understand each other perfectly.

"Shit," he mutters, thinking back to earlier today to when he'd asked Sansa what this dinosaur was made of and she couldn't say. "Everybody watch your six. I think the Raptors got their new alpha."

There's a moment of eerie silence while the men takes this information in, then Harry Hardying is screaming over the comms, commanding them to start firing just as the Raptors start picking off the men.

This is exactly what he was afraid of. He grits his teeth; not a single atom in his body wants to harm these raptors. He didn't just train them for seven years, he raised them. They're a part of him, in a lot of ways. He imprinted on them right after their birth, but it's grown into a bond beyond that. Yet what choice does he have, really, when there's no talking their way out of this. 

\---

"Boys. Hang onto something," Sansa screams the command before forcefully swerving the wheel to the left.

She glances at the side mirror, making a face when she sees the raptor collide against the side of the vehicle before falling on the ground."Sorry."

Up until a few moments ago, Sansa had been watching the Op from a tablet she'd nicked during the brief strategy meeting they had. The Op went sideways almost immediately, with the Raptors turning on the men almost as soon as they found the Indominus. For a second time today, she had to watch Jon almost die at the hands of a dinosaur. 

She's convinced it's some sort of punishment from the Old Gods; a reminder of how fleeting life can be and why she shouldn't waste it over the stupid excuses she told herself just to keep her heart guarded.

She's never loved anyone like she loved Jon and that scared her. The feeling was strange; unfamiliar. She's been in relationships before, but none where she felt remotely as vulnerable as she did with Jon.

It was easier, in a way, to not love someone. Losing Joffrey had been a relief, the same went with the other men she was with. They were people she was better off without; people she didn't need. Maybe that's why she dated them in the first place, so she wouldn't have anything to lose.

It was different with Jon; no matter how hard she tried to shield her heart, no matter how hard she tried not to fall for him, the efforts went futile. It was nearly impossible not to fall in love with someone so gentle and kind.

And now it's as though the fates are mocking her. 'Too late,' they seem to be saying as they toy with his life over and over again.

Of course, they seem to be toying with her life too, but she cares more about his safety than hers.

"Please let him survive this and I swear to you - " she pleads to no one in particular, to anyone and all omnipotent beings that would listen. "I swear I'll cherish him for the rest of my life."

As if an answer, she sees Jon appear on her side mirror, speeding through the dirt road to catch up to them.

"Follow me," he shouts once he finally reaches her and she does as asked.

He leads them back into Main Street, for some reason. It confuses her until she and the boys getting off the truck and him off his bike. 

"The Indominus was making its way to the docks and Hardyng mentioned that they've set up tents for survivors there to keep them out of crossfires," he explains as they make their way into the Innovation Center. "We need to get a handle on things. How would it even know to go there?"

"The Indominus can read heat signatures," she tells him, recalling a previous lab report. "It's targeting the area specifically. Maybe we could try and call its attention back here -- but how?"

"Give it someone else to fight," Loren suggests innocently, surprising both Jon and Sansa. 

They share a look, coming up with the same conclusion just then, both hoping it doesn't have to come to that.

\---

Just as they were running on the steps towards the Innovation Center, one of the Raptors bursts out through the door. It's Nymeria, her dark golden eyes shifting between the four of them as if contemplating which to eat first. Then she screeches, loud, and he makes a face knowing it's her calling for the rest of the pack.

Well, that's definitely one way to get the Indominus' attention.

"Hey girl," he says quietly, slowly taking a cautious step back as he'd done over a million times before as they were growing up. "Remember me?"

Nymeria maintains a steady pace forward, just as they go backwards, and Jon recognizes the trick from the countless of times he'd seen it before. Predator stalking its prey.

"Um, Uncle Jon..." Garrett speaks quietly, the fear clear in his voice. He doesn't have to look to know what has the boy even more afraid. "I think someone's behind me."

The whole pack has arrived. Minus the Indominus, hopefully.

He swallows. "I know, buddy. Just - nobody make any sudden movements. They're pack hunters. It's normal for them to be here. Can you tell who it is behind you?"

"Red eyes is Ghost, right?" He asks after a moment, unsure.

Jon sighs in relief. Ghost is the Beta, which means the other Raptors would follow whatever he does. He also thankfully happens to be the one that listens to Jon most.

"Yes. That's Ghost. Everyone stay calm, let me handle this." 

He moves slowly, trying not to spook any of the raptors. He moves to stand in front of Ghost. He has the best chance of making him listen out of all of them.

"Hey, you big oaf," Jon says affectionately, trying for a smile. "This is where it comes to, huh?"

Jon remembers how they all were when he first got into the island; Ghost was the smallest of the pack, the quietest too. Jon formed a bond with him almost immediately, followed by the rest of them. He wouldn't be able to explain it to anyone else, but he loves them. He doesn't want to hurt them, he's hoping he doesn't have to, but he would do whatever it takes to protect the people he loves.

He walks closer to Ghost, his hand raised in front of him as though he's approaching a K9 instead of a dinosaur.

He doesn't even know he's been holding his breath until his hand meets the side of Ghost's face. "You're alright, buddy. You're alright," he mutters soothingly, petting him as he would do every night since signing onto this job. "I'm not hurting you. You know that, right?"

Suddenly, a loud roar echoed through the street. The Indominus has come back for them. Good news is that the civilians are safe. However, they are not.

Ghost makes a low sound, speaking to him. It's as though he's making a bargain, urging them to leave. Something in Jon's chest twists, knowing that he would have to leave him if he wants to keep the rest of his family safe.

As if understanding his dilemma, Ghost moves forward, butting his head against his neck before pushing him away. 

The Indominus comes into the clearing then, roaring once more. Ghost, not sparing another moment, charges towards it to protect them. 

"Run," Jon shouts, picking his rifle up from the ground to aim his gun at the Indominus to cover for Sansa and the boys as they run for safety. 

\---

There doesn't seem to be anywhere to go; The fight between the Indominus and the Raptors meet them at every turn. "We have to find cover," she shouts so Jon could hear her over the loud roaring. "There's nowhere to go."

A Raptor comes flying right in front of them, thrown by the Indominus, and it lands inside the already abandoned Margaritaville restaurant. Shards of glass flies all over and Sansa tries to shield the boys from it.

"The Gift Shop," Jon shouts behind them, supporting his Raptors as they keep coming at the bigger bad.

"Go, go, go," Sansa urges the boys, hopping into the store front after them.

She watches the fight with mild terror, knowing that it isn't enough. Jon and his Raptors are barely making any damage on the Indominus. Soon enough it'll take back control and where would that leave them?

She has to do something, she decides.

"Boys, stay hidden and stay out of the way," she says as she starts to move. "I'll be right back."

"Where the hell are you going?" Jon shouts after her when he sees her grabbing a flare from the first aid booth.

"Giving it something equal to fight," she shouts back before she starts running. "Watch the boys."

"Sansa - what - " she doesn't hear the rest of what he wants to say, running to Paddock 9 as fast as she could.

She ran track in high school and she's always been pretty quick on her feet, but the adrenaline makes her go faster. Anyway, the paddock is just on the right of the Innovation Center so it's not a very far distance.

Her phone rings as soon as she's standing in front of the paddock, her heart beating out of her chest. 

She glances at her phone. Pod. Just the person she needs right now. She picks put the call.

"Are you crazy?" He says as soon as she does, which means he's still in the Control Room and is seeing everything from the feed. "Do you really want this island to be overrun by carnivorous reptiles?"

"We don't have a choice. Pod, I don't have time for this. Just open the gate."

He heaves a heavy sigh and then she hears the lock click open.

\---

It's an odd thing to fixate on when his life is currently in danger, but there's something truly majestic about Sansa, clad in a dirty white dress and six inch heels as a prehistoric carnivore ten times her size chased after her.

She's waving a flare above her head, running faster than he'd ever seen her as she leads the T-rex towards the Indominus.

"Is that... " Garrett's voice falters from behind him, the awe clear in his voice.

"...Aunt Sansa?" Loren finishes, sounding just as incredulous as his older brother.

Jon couldn't help but laugh. Of all the crazy things that happened today. Hell, of all the crazy things that happens with working at an amusement park filled with living, breathing dinosaurs, this may be the most incredible thing he's ever seen.

Sansa throws the flare right at the back of the Indominus, catching its attention just as the T-Rex lets out a roar. She dives out of the way and runts to them.

He didn't have to think about pulling her into a kiss. Gods, he can't imagine spending the rest of his life without this girl. He just could not.

Garrett clears his throat, reminding them that they're not actually alone. Sansa pulls away with a shy smile, planting another quick kiss on his lips.

"I love you too," she tells him. “That’s what I really wanted to say that night. I was just - ”

“You were scared, I get it.” He presses a kiss to her forehead. “You don’t have to be. Not with me, at least.”

She offers him a smile. “I know that now.”

\---

Letting the T-Rex loose is a risk that thankfully pays off. With help from the Raptors, they somehow manage to trap the Indominus near the aquarium. 

With it weakened, it falls into the ground with its blood leaking into the pool. The mosasaurus, possibly tasting blood, leaps out of the enclosure to bite at the Indominus, dragging it back into the water.

The T-rex runs off into the forest near the volcano, which is good news for them. A Raptor comes to approach the four of them once it's all done, walking right towards Jon.

"You did well, Ghost," Jon congratulates, patting him on the head. "You go on, now. This is where you belong."

Ghost makes a sound, nuzzling his head against Jon's chest before running off.

She turns to the boys to check if they're really okay, inspecting their person. Once she's truly satisfied that they're no longer in danger, she lets out a breath of relief.

"So. You and Uncle Jon, huh?" Garrett blurts out, giving her a teasing smile that looks so similar to the look his mother would give her. It makes her snort.

"Yeah," is all she says, ruffling his hair. Then she turns to Jon. "You guys head to the docks. I'll just check on Pod, see if anyone's even coming to help."

Jon raises an eyebrow. "You really think I'm letting you go on your own after all this?"

"He's right," Loren agrees with a slight frown, slipping his hand into Sansa's. "We should all stick together."

And so they do.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously considering to add another installment in this AU. Might not follow the plot of Fallen Kingdom though bc I didn't like it as much. Haha. What do you guys think?


End file.
